Pirates of the Caribbean the end or a new beginnin
by darkstarofdeath
Summary: the third part of my potc story and this time its all out with the navy but can rose and jones still come through to be togther or will some thing throw them apart again. warning character death. Davy jones x oc
1. Chapter 1

Pirates of the Caribbean the end or a new beginning.

Disclaimer as much as I regret I do not own anything to do with potc. . can only try though. I say I'm sorry now of any thing that is not spelt right, spelling is not my strong point as I am a dyslexic. Well I hope you like. **Pleas enjoy and review.**

. Captain David and the Misdemeanor are not of my creation, they are my beloved Emma's and her friends so all credit for them and captain Levey and Rodger go to them.

"I love you, yes I do, I love you so much!" Jack cried as he caressed the wheel of the new Black Pearl. After just over a year his beloved Pearl was alive and sea worthy again and this time no Kraken was coming near it…ever.

"Jack I feel the need to remind you yet again, that it's just a bloody ship!" Elizabeth sighed as she watched him.

"Don't listen to her she didn't mean it," Jack said glaring at her. Elizabeth let out a cry of indignation and stormed off, muttering to her self as Captain Levey, David and Rose walked past her.

"And to what do, I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle's then?" Jack asked as he straightened up and smiled at them.

"Do we need a reason to come see our Friend captain Jack Sparrow and his beloved Black Pearl, by the way you might want some one to clean up your droll," Rose smiled at him.

"Very funny indeed Lass, and Yes as pirates you often have a reason for visiting even more so when you have a hole admiral after your sorry arses!" Jack replied.

Captain Levey just shrugged,

"Be thankful brother that you have your ship back in such a short time," she told him looking over her work.

"That I am sister dearest," Jack grinned at her.

"Good," She smiled turning back to him.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Jack asked turning to face David who just shook his head.

Jack groaned

"And what is it that you two lass's have come up with this time? Another attempt to get rid of the Navy ships that are looking for you," Jack asked turning to his sister and Rose.

"Oh how did you guess?" Rose sneered leaning against the sides of the ship.

"Oh no you don't! Get away from the side! I'll have no tentacles touching my ship!" Jack said chivvying her away from the side of his ship and looking over to make sure the was no sign of beastie, who had recently taken to trying to find Rose on all three ships. Two times now almost taking someone else by mistake.

"The Kraken is no where near here Jack I sent it packing yesterday!" Rose sighed; it was apparent that she also didn't like the attention from the beastie.

"Don't care, no beastie!" Jack told her turning to his sister.

"Anyway… point is Jack we not going to be able to stay much longer in Tortuga and we were wondering if the Pearl would be coming with us seeing as she also a wanted ship!" Captain Levey asked. Jack thought about it then turned to her smiling,

"You think I'm letting you lot have all the fun of course I'm coming with you!"

"Good boy," Levey smiled parsing him over a small parcel.

"Is this what I think it is?" He asked mouth starting to water.

Rose nodded,

"One sausage sandwich with English herbs and its all for you," Captain Levey smiled as he brother started to indulge in his all time favourite food.

"What's, our plan Captain?" Rose asked as they walked back to the ruby.

"Get away for here then deal with this navy force that's following us one way or another," Levey sighed. Rose nodded,

"Well I'll let you two lovers have some allowed time," Rose smiled as she walked off below beck.

"Arr poor Rose how her hart must bleed," Levey smiled after her second mate before turning her attention back to her husband.

"She's not the only one," David grinned before they to disappeared into the captains cabin.

Rose was one of the first up the next day. She was sitting on the bow of the ruby looking over some maps when Will joined her.

"Morning sis," Will smiled as he patted her head, this had become there normal welcome to each other now. Rose pattered the wood next to her,

"What's wrong Little brother?" She asked putting the map down and giving him her full attention.

"Nothing and every thing I guess," He sighed.

"Tell me," She said poking him in the side till he did.

"It's Elizabeth. I love her but I also love this new life I have with you as a pirate. Guess it is in my blood."

"And Elizabeth's not happy with that?" Rose asked.

"Yes and no. she would happily sail with me as a pirate but not on the Bleeding Ruby, not with Captain Levey," Will explained putting a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry to say this but I doubt the Captain would let her sail with us, but she would welcome you on board simply because your blood so would any of our three ships," Rose explained. Will sighed again but nodded.

"When it comes down to it William, yes you may love the lass but in till she comes down from her upper class standards its going to be hard," Rose told him.

Will nodded then turned to the maps she had,

"What you trying to find?" he asked.

"our old strong hold," She explained showing him the map.

"See Will when me and papa first crewed the pearl with Jack and Hector," a little snigger from both of them before she continued,

"We had a little island hidden away. Me and the captain's were thinking of heading there for a little before sorting out the navy," Rose explained pointing out a small island to him. Then she past him a more detailed map and pointed out something else to him.

"Bootstrap's house?" Will read allowed turning to her.

"Aye will. That was you first home. Are home before you and your mother moved to England," Rose smiled at him. Will spent along time looking at the map. Then Elizabeth came over,

"What's that?" She asked looking at it.

"It's a map of home," Will smile showing her.

"Home?" She asked sounding confused, "But homes Port Royal."

"Port Royal is your Home Lass, this is mine and Wills Home, a pirate's home," Rose told her as she took the maps and left to help Rodger wake the captains.

* * *

Well then I know its been a long long time but here's the first chapter of the third instalment of my potc fic.

I hope you like it and don't for get to read and review for me please.


	2. Chapter 2

Pirates of the Caribbean the end or a new beginning.

Disclaimer as much as I regret I do not own anything to do with potc. . can only try though. I say I'm sorry now of any thing that is not spelt right, spelling is not my strong point as I am a dyslexic. Well I hope you like. **Pleas enjoy and review.**

. Captain David and the Misdemeanor are not of my creation, they are my beloved Emma's and her friends so all credit for them and captain Levey and Rodger go to them.

"Does she not like me as well?" Elizabeth asked as will pull her into a hug.

"Rose is my sister, of course she does," Will explained.

"I just felt like every one doesn't want me here Will. I'm like the only one who doesn't have pirate blood, so they think I don't belong," She sighed.

"Of Cause you do Elizabeth, you just got to try and fit in a bit more," Will told her as he got to his feet.

Elizabeth sighed,

"You want to go with them don't you?"

"I thought we both did?" Will replied with a questioning look.

"I'm worried Will," she admitted, "What happens if we do go? This is all going to come down to a fight Will. The biggest yet and we can't guarantee that we'll both live through it. Will I don't know what I'll do if I lose you," Elizabeth told him. Will pulled her into another hug and kissed her gently,

"We'll be fine my love. We will get thought this Elizabeth and then I will happily marry you and settle down where ever you choose, but first I have to do this. I have to do this for my family, you understand don't you?" He asked. Elizabeth nodded and let him get on with the mornings work.

Mean while the captains and first mates plus Rose were discussing there plan in Captain Levey's cabin.

"It's as good as any other place to go," Jack said as he looked at the old map of their old island.

"And with the reefs around it, we should have some warning of attacks," Barbossa agreed.

"Or we could get trapped," Levey reminded them, "the Ruby is a lot bigger that both your ships and if we do get attacked there's only one or two rotes out of the reefs," She told them.

"And how do we know for sure that the navy doesn't know of Pearl Island now?" David asked.

"Where else can we go?" Jack asked.

"I would have said Isla de la Muerta, but that's been reclaimed," Levey sighed as she looked over the maps.

"Well just have to take the chance then won't we," Jack smiled, "and any way, we know Pearl Island better than any one. Most of us grew up on that Island and we know all it's secrets," Jack replied.

"But what of those who don't jack?" Rose asked as she folded her arms.

"We pirates lass, we'll make it work," Barbossa grinned as he took out an apple.

"Ha, ha, ha! I'm just voicing my concern seeing as I have a little brother now to keep an eye on," Rose replied.

"Afraid papa Bill's going to do something if something happened to the whelp?" Jack asked.

"As the older sibling you should know!" Rose smiled back.

"Good one," Jack admitted as she walked out of the room.

Seconds later they heard a scream of rage that sent a shiver down all there spins.

"Kraken?" Jack asked the room.

Every one nodded and went out side to find out. As they opened the door and walked out they were met with the sight of Rose up at the very top of the mast fighting off the Krakens tentacles and screaming blue murder at the thing.

"So much for getting rid of it," Gibbs chuckled.

"Get away you bloody thing before I get Jones to come and turn you into sushi!" Rose yelled as she stabbed at it at the very tip of the tentacle. A little trick she had picked up to get the bloody thing to leave her alone. It tried to look pleading at her but Rose just pointed out to see.

"Go!"

The kraken slowly swam away leaving them to deal with a very pissed off Rose.

"Have fun?" Elizabeth asked as she passed her. Rose just muttered as she walked below deck. A few seconds latter a very scared looking Ragetti and Pintel appeared.

"Where she go?" Levey asked.

"The kitchen and she said she's not to be disturbed at lest for an hour," Pintel told her. The whole crew turned to her looking worried.

"I'll go make sure she not," Levey told them looking just as worried.

"Not what?" Will asked, Rodger.

"Cooking mate. Rose can't cook to save her life, though she's the only one on the hole crew who can cook bread," Rodger explained.

"Oh," Will muttered before going about his work again.

Levey came back a little later now covered in flower,

"Its safe boys she's making bread for all three ships," Levey told them before clasping on David, "Help I've been flowered." Elizabeth rolled her eyes before walking of to do her work aboard the Bleeding Ruby.

"That ones walking a real fine line!" Levey muttered as David carried her to her cabin.

"Why not just get ridded of her?" David asked as he pulled out the bath tub she kept.

"Cause she Williams wife to be," Levey sighed kicking off her shoes, "and I promised Rose I would try to get along with her at least till this is over," She told him.

David kissed her softly,

"Don't worry about her," He told her before going to get some water from the kitchen.

He knocked be fore entering and found Rose needing dough and muttering about bloody beasties.

"Why don't you just tell Jones?" David asked as he heated the water.

"I have no way to tell him David," Rose sighed.

"What? So you've gone all this time with out even speaking to him?" David asked looking confused. Rose nodded,

"Well it's not like I can just walk in to a port and look for him or send a pigeon of to him," Rose shrugged.

"Then how do you know that he's all right?" David asked. Rose smiled softly and placed her hand on the old scare,

"I just do. If something was wrong I would feel it, and I know he's thinking of me cause I get a little tingle over our scar," She explained.

David just smiled as he picked up the water.

"Tell captain I'm sorry," Rose called after him.

"Will do Rose," David called back as he left shutting the door after him.

Rose smiled softly in the empty room hand over the scar knowing full well that Jones was thinking about her at that very moment.

* * *

Well then I know its been a long long time but here's the first chapter of the third instalment of my potc fic.

I hope you like it and don't for get to read and review for me please.

Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far XD


	3. Chapter 3

Pirates of the Caribbean the end or a new beginning.

Disclaimer as much as I regret I do not own anything to do with potc. . can only try though. I say I'm sorry now of any thing that is not spelt right, spelling is not my strong point as I am a dyslexic. Well I hope you like. **Pleas enjoy and review.**

. Captain David and the Misdemeanor are not of my creation, they are my beloved Emma's and her friends so all credit for them and captain Levey and Rodger go to them.

The Flying Dutchman was making way towards a ship recently wrecked, her crew all in high spirits. While they were doing thier work on the ship Davy Jones stood at the helm of his ship deep in thought and puffing away at his pipe. He was thinking of his Rose something was telling him she was doing just the same at that moment in time and it brought a small smile to his lips. He recalled the last time they had seen each other, the feeling of her lips on his and he grinned again at the fact that no one know about that well not on his ship at least. Which was a good thing as Jones had the distinct feeling the Bootstrap wouldn't be too happy even if he was the captain. At that moment Bootstrap appeared on deck and Jones adverted his eyes form the man only to find a kraken tentacle looking mournfully at him from the side for the ship. Jones sighed,

"Well I did tell you to leave her alone!"

Just then Bootstrap walked over to him.

"Captain, if you don't mind me saying something doesn't feel right," He told his captain.

"Why's that Mr. Turner?" Jones asked as he relighted his pipe.

"That's the forth pirate ship wrecked this month that's not normal," Bill said sounding worried.

"You think something that's something's attacking pirate ships?" Jones asked.

Bill nodded,

"Aye captain I do. The navy's going to be mighty pissed of after Levey's and Rose's escape they may be up o something," He said voicing what was worrying him. Jones looking at him with a raised eyebrow,

"You're worried about the Lass again?"

"I'm worried about all of them," Bill sighed.

"Need I remind you that they are all grown pirates and can take care of themselves?" Jones pointed out.

Bootstrap just shook his head,

"That don't stop a parent from worrying," He muttered walking away from the captain.

The next morning three ships left port at Tortuga, the massively remade black Pearl, the every magnificent Misdemeanor and the grand galleon the Bleeding Ruby, all heading for pearl island and their next adventure. Though unbeknown to any one on all three ships that was, were a lot of unexplained ship wrecks had accured recently. The island was about a weeks sail away.

Rodger and Rose had been up all night again plotting maps with the captain, so when they finally came out on to deck they were surprised to see all the new ship wreckages in the waters around them.

"Did your pet do, that?" Rodger asked as they looked over bored at the ships.

Rose shock her head,

"The Kraken sinks ships so there's nothing big left, mate. That's cannon damage, looks like a massacre of ships though," She replied, "You've been sailing longer than me ever seen that sort of thing before?" Rose asked.

Rodger shook his head and then scratched his beard,

"Never. Go get the captain for us," He instructed.

Rose nodded and went to brag Captain Levey out of the bed she had only just got in to.

"This had better be good people!" came Levey's voice as she stormed out of the captain cabin. By this time some of the rest of the crew had come to see as well.

"Oh bugger!" Captain Levey declared seeing the ship wreckage all over the see.

"And you say this wasn't the work of your pet?" She asked looking at Rose.

Rose glared at her captain,

"That bloody thing is not my pet and I know it has nothing to do with this as I've all ready explain," Rose explained.

Captain Levey sighed,

"Are the other ships safe?" She asked.

"The pearls a little ahead of us and the Misdemeanor a little behind, both are safe," Rodger explained to the captain.

"What do we do then captain?" Regetti asked.

"Not a lot we can do but keep going and hope for the best," Levey sighed heading back to her cabin.

Rose shook her head and walked away to the ship's crows nest though found it all ready occupied by Elizabeth.

"What's wrong Lass?" Rose asked as she joined her.

"Everything. I thought by now me and will would be married and living a happy life back whole but its all changing now," Elizabeth sighed.

Rose nodded her head,

"Life does that to you my friend. One minute I was living a good life as a pirate and the next I've got a little brother and a future in law to look out for as well as a love of my own," Rose smiled as she looked out over the sea.

Elizabeth smiled,

"Thanks Rose that made me feel a bit better."

Rose nodded,

"you know Elizabeth that if you really can't wait to marry into the family then when we get to pearl island you can get one of the captain's to marry you there," Rose pointed out.

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment then smiled,

"I'll talk to Will later," And with that she went back to the deck leaving Rose to her thoughts.

Later that night Rose finally made it back to her little room, after a long day on the ship of trying to keep the peace while still doing her own work. With a sigh she flopped down on to her hammock, then groaned as she realised it would all happen again tomorrow.

"Life's not fair!" Rose said to the empty room as she placed her hand over the scar.

"The after life's no different!" Came a deep Scottish voice. Rose sprang up and turned round to see Davy Jones Standing in the dark corner of her room.

Breathing heavily she placed her hand over her heart,

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Rose told him.

Jones sniggered as he walked in to the light.

"Why not I might get you back on my ship that way," Jones sneered as he light his pipe.

"Ha, Ha, Ha Jones very funny," Rose replied as she made sure the door was shut.

* * *

Well then I know its been a long long time but here's the 3 chapter of the third instalment of my potc fic.

I hope you like it and don't for get to read and review for me please.

Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far XD


	4. Chapter 4

Pirates of the Caribbean the end or a new beginning.

Disclaimer as much as I regret I do not own anything to do with potc. . can only try though. I say I'm sorry now of any thing that is not spelt right, spelling is not my strong point as I am a dyslexic. Well I hope you like. **Pleas enjoy and review.**

. Captain David and the Misdemeanor are not of my creation, they are my beloved Emma's and her friends so all credit for them and captain Levey and Rodger go to them.

Jones sniggered as he walked in to the light.

"Why not I might get you back on my ship that way," Jones sneered as he lit his pipe.

"Ha, Ha, Ha Jones very funny," Rose replied as she made sure the door was shut.

Jones just raised an eye brow at her as he puffed away. He didn't reply for some times, he just stood there looking at her.

"Some thing troubling you?" he asked after a few minutes.

Rose sighed,

"Yea and you just confirmed it," Rose replied as she sat down on her hammock.

Jones moved so that he could sit down on a chair she had, and looked her straight in the face.

"Oh and how's that?" He asked.

Rose glared at him,

"The Navy's after us as every one knows, but it's not just us is it Davy? There after all us pirates aren't they?" Rose asked sounding worried.

Jones sat for a moment as he puffed away thinking about what to say to her.

"The silence really helps!" Rose ground throwing her self back on to the hammock.

Jones rolled his eyes at her.

"Something else troubling you?" Jones asked.

"When did you start to care? I hear nothing for ages of you and then just out of the blue you turn up and ask all these questions. What is it your here for?" Rose growled sitting back up and glaring at him. Jones got back to his feet and glared down at her as he put his pipe away. Then with out saying any thing he made to leave.

"No Jones don't go," Rose said grading his hand and jumping down, "I've just been having a stressful time with every thing at the moment," Rose told him as rapped her arms around his. Jones turned round and put his arm round her. Next thing Rose knew she was being pulled back words then she was standing in Jones cabin on the Flying Dutchman. Rose glared up at Jones,

"Captain's going to kill us both when she fines out I'm gone," Rose told him.

"Miss Levey won't know if you don't tell her," Jones replied.

"Why did you bring me here any way…? The ruby wasn't in trouble was she??" Rose asked now looking worried.

"No she's not," Jones replied.

"Then why did you bring me here…..." Rose asked looking stern at him.

"Do I need a reason for every thing I do?" Jones asked advancing on her.

Rose just walked back words with a smile,

"No but your actions so far have me thinking you do," Rose pointed out as she came to a stop seeing as she had bumped into something. Looking over her should she found a bed.

"Well that wasn't here last time."

"Thought you might like a night away from the trouble on your ship," Jones explained.

Rose looked down at the bed then back at Jones then grinned,

"That is a most welcome jester," Rose replied.

"I had an inclination that it would," Jones smiled while he made a mental note to thank Bill later for suggesting this.

"Do you have a shirt I can borrow?" Rose asked as she removed her over shirt.

"Err…" Jones said walking away to look. Rose sniggered.

Jones walked over to a chest he kept on the other side of the room. It was full with the few spare clothes he did have. Looking through the contents he found a shirt that wasn't to worn and didn't have too many holes in it. Walking back over he gave the shirt to Rose who took it and smiled,

"Now can I trust you or are you going to have to leave the room?" Rose asked folding her arms.

Jones grinned,

"You can trust me as much as you can trust the sea," He replied as he left her to get changed and to do his evening rounds.

Jones returned to this cabin a little later checking first to make sure it was all right for him to enter. He slowly entered the room and looked round. Rose looked as if she was fast asleep already. As he looked down and watched her sleeping Rose stired a little. She opened an eye and smiled at him,

"And where, are you sleeping to night," she asked with a smile as she sat up and looked up at him.

Jones smiled down at her,

"Where do you want me to sleep?" He asked.

In replied Rose gently took his hand and pulled him down so he was sitting on the bed,

"If you're going to be a, gentlemen then we can share," She explained removing his hat and placing it on her own head.

Jones sniggered,

"I think I can mage that for one night if you promise not to tell," He replied removing his coat and putting it to one side as well as his walking stick.

Rose just smiled and snuggled up to him as they laid down.

Rose was out in a matter of minutes, while Jones how ever lay awake listening to the sound of her breathing. He couldn't recall the last time any one other than Rose had freely touched him in such away or even wanted to be with him, let alone sleep in his arms. He smiled as rose shifted in her sleep so she could use him as a pillow. Gently his tentacle beard stroked her hair and face.

Morning came on the bleeding ruby and it was shortly greeted by the sounds that could eve be bird's squawking at each other or yet again the Captain and Elizabeth fighting. The pair where having yet another heated discussion over something, most likely the way the other was acting. Just as they started to really get going the door to the captain's cabin banged open and the pair turned to see rose standing there glaring at them both. Both just watched her as she entered the room put something next to the fire to dry then fell in to a comfortable chair allowing her hair to cover her eyes so she couldn't see the pair.

* * *

Well then I know its been a long long time but here's the 4 chapter of the third instalment of my potc fic.

I hope you like it and don't for get to read and review for me please.

Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far XD

Im sorry that it took me so long to update, but as I have to get it spell checked as you know but ill try and up date sooner.


	5. Chapter 5

Pirates of the Caribbean the end or a new beginning.

Disclaimer as much as I regret I do not own anything to do with potc. . can only try though. I say I'm sorry now of any thing that is not spelt right, spelling is not my strong point as I am a dyslexic. Well I hope you like. **Pleas enjoy and review.**

. Captain David and the Misdemeanor are not of my creation, they are my beloved Emma's and her friends so all credit for them and captain Levey and Rodger go to them.

I'm really really sorry about the long wait but 've been busy all summer with work. Forgive me .

Levey sighed as she looked at Elizabeth who was standing in front of her and glaring. It wasn't even 7 in the morning yet and all ready they were fighting. She wasn't sure really and she had other things on her mind for example the disappearance of her second mate.

"What is it you want all ready!?" Levey yelled over the top of Elizabeth.

"I want to know what's going to happen when we get to this stupid island and were Rose has gone will said she wasn't in her room and no one knew where she was!" Elizabeth replied.

"I am sure Rose will reappear in her own time and explained where she was. You forget she is a pirate and can look after her self though I to would like to know where my second mate has gone to!" Levey sighed.

Just then the cabin banged open and the pair turned to see rose standing there glaring at them both. Both just watched her as she entered the room put something on the fire guard to dry then flopped down on to a chair. Captain Levey and Elizabeth shared a look then looked back at Rose.

"Can't you two go one day with out fighting?" Rose asked after a moment.

"Elizabeth we'll finish this later!" Levey said getting to her feet. For once Elizabeth didn't agree with her and left the room giving Rose a worried look. As the door shut Levey looked over her second mate. Then with a sigh she walked round the desk and over to said, second mate. Rose looked up at her Captain while Levey looked down at her with folded arms.

"And just where were you last night Rose?" She asked after a moment. Rose just grinned at her.

"I was on a ship captain," Rose replied.

"That I guessed, but just whose ship was it? And just what where you doing on, said ship with out letting your Captain knowing?" She asked sitting on a chair opposite Rose. Rose rolled her eyes but smiled still,

"well I had a visit from a certain blue eyed Captain, who adducted me on to his own ship where he offered me something I just couldn't refuse," Rose told her.

"And just what was that offer?" Levey asked with her own smile.

"A night away from you lot and you're bloody arguments!" Rose said flatly, "as well as his company!"

Captain Levey just smiled at her friend. Before she could reply the door opened and Rodger stuck his head in.

"Oh there you are…!" he said spotting Rose.

"Where'd the new shirt come from?" He asked looking confused.

"A friend," Rose smiled at him.

Rodger just shock his head and turned his attention back to the captain,

"Where there Captain! Pearl Island is just on the horizon now," He explained.

Both girls sprung to the feet and all most flattened him as they ran out on beck to see. Sure enough, just on the horizon was the towering shape of Pearl Island. Rose worked her way over to Will and Elizabeth.

"Welcome Home," She whispered hugging them both.

Pearl Island was a small island most of its tall mountains were covered in lush forest. On one of the mountains a small stone chapel could just be made out. There were also a few signs of a once lived in village. Rose smiled proudly at the island as she and the others set about bring the Bleeding ruby into dock.

"How longs it been Rose?" Ragetti asked as the pulled the sails up. Rose looked thoughtfully for a moment,

"Lets see, well I was seven when I joined the pearl and then fifteen when I joined the Ruby so about so about twelve years now since I've been home," Rose replied to the pair.

"Man twelve years now!" Pintel said in suprise, "How time flies I remember when you first joined us!" He laughed with Ragetti.

"Shut up you two or I'll chuck you over bored!" Rose glared then she rolled her eyes and descended down on to the deck where Captain Levey was talking with Will and Elizabeth.

"What's happened now?" Rose asked folding her arms.

Levey turned to her second mate with a look of ore,

"The dear couple have just asked wether they could get married up at our chapel?" Levey told her.

"Arr they grow up so fast!" Pintel sniggered as he walked parts only to get hit in the back of the head by a flying cleaning brush. Rose busted off her hands and turned back to them with a smile,

"So have you decided which captain you're going to ask to wed you then?" She asked.

Elizabeth and Will shared a look,

"We were thinking about asking Jack when we get to shore," Will explained.

"I'm sure he'll gladly do it," Levey smiled walking away.

Rose rolled her eyes at the captain then smiled at them,

"I'm happy for you both, and so will pap Bill."

"Well that was something we wanted to ask you?" Will said stepping forward.

Rose lifted an eye brow.

"Do you think you could get Jones to Let Father to come to the wedding?" Will asked.

Rose thought about it for a moment,

"I'm not sure but I might be able to ask," Rose smiled walking off with the look that mean she had something planned.

"Bootstrap!"

Bill turned looked worried as he hear his captains call. With a worried expression he made his way over to his Captain who was standing out side his cabin.

"Yes captain?" He asked trying to think of what could have gone wrong now.

"Do you know how to plot a course to Pearl Island?" He asked.

Bill's face turned form one of worry to a mix of shock and confusion.

"But why do you want to go there?" He asked sounding really confused.

Jones glared as he pulled out his pipe,

"there are two reasons we are going there!" Jones started, "The first being that we are going to help in this fight against the East Indian trading company as I have a bet to settle with them and the second being that your son is getting married and as a special request he would like you to be there!!" Jones explained as he puffed away.

Bill just stood there for a moment,

"Give me the map before you change your mind!" He said holding out his hand.

While Bill plotted the course Maccus walked over to his captain.

"And just what are you getting out of this request captain, if you don't mind me asking that is?" He smiled. Jones turned to his first mate with a evil smile,

"That is not something that I whish to tell Bootstrap!" He sneered as he puffed away, his blue eyes dancing with some strange emotion. Maccus grinned,

"Something the lass offered you then no bout!"

"That is none of your concern just be gratefully for the fight." Jones told him as he left to see how the course was coming along.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Pirates of the Caribbean the end or a new beginning.

Disclaimer as much as I regret I do not own anything to do with potc. . can only try though. I say I'm sorry now of any thing that is not spelt right, spelling is not my strong point as I am a dyslexic. Well I hope you like. **Pleas enjoy and review.**

. Captain David and the Misdemeanor are not of my creation, they are my beloved Emma's and her friends so all credit for them and captain Levey and Rodger go to them.

"You won't me to what!" Jack exclaimed.

"They want you to marry them!" Rose said fighting the erg to hit him round the back of the head. Jack turned to his Sister and David,

"Me!" he said putting his hands on his chest

"Yes you! Jack now would you kindly stop over reacting and just say you will!" Levey sighed, this had been going on now for about ten minutes and it was getting very old.

"But why me? David's the more respectable one!" Jack pointed out.

"That may be Jack but we've know you longer and it just feels right," Will smiled. Jack rolled his eyes,

"You know hector just as long!" He muttered.

"Jack would you just say your bloody do it all ready!" Rose glared getting to her feet.

"I would love to marry you and when's the date so I know not to be to drunk?" Jack asked going into polite mood.

"Well we still have to clear out the chapel so it well be a few days as well as making this place defendable for any attacks!" David pointed out.

Rose sighed,

"Just let me know what you decide to do!" She said picking up her coat and walking off into the jungle.

"Is she going to be safe out there?" Will asked.

"Lad that's the girl who had explored this entire island by the age of five!" Hector smiled.

"I'll go after her!" Will said, getting to his feet and running after her.

"You didn't have to come William!" Rose said as he caught up with her.

"I wanted to look round the island with you. You know show me where every thing is," Will smiled at her. Rose rolled her eyes but smiled at him,

"Little brothers all way struggling along!" She said as they walled up the hill.

After a little walk Rose stopped and smiled down at what was left of a house. She was just about to say something to Will when something exploded out of the trees next to them.

"Arr!" Cried some one as he came roiling to a stop at there feet. Rose rolled her eyes at the new comer.

"Martin! What are you doing up here?" She asked folding her arms. Martin smiled up at the pair as he got to his feet. Martin was a tall pirate serving under David on the Misdemeanor. He had sort brown hair and blue eyes. He wore the usual pirate gear of a shirt and brow trousers, with the big boots.

"Rose last I heard old Davy Jones had you on his ship!" Martin grinned totally ignoring Will who was standing there looking confused (poor lad does that a fair bit)

"Martin that was a year ago now!" Rose sighed rubbing her head.

"Really well know one told me that little gem of information…… who's the lad your new love interested?" Martin asked eyeing Will up. **Wham** Rose punched him.

"That Martin is William my little brother!" Rose growled at him. Martin rubbed his arm and looked at will,

"Oh yea I can see it now, man he got big!" Martin smiled.

Rose rolled her eyes,

"Will this is Martin err he has no last name," rose sighed introducing the pair.

"Nice to meat you," Will smiled as they shock hands.

"Good to see that you grow up well. But any ways have any of you seen that lovely little monkey of Hectors?" Martin asked rubbing his hands together.

"You're not still after that little thing are you?" Rose asked.

"Well all have something we after Rose," Martin smiled before walking away.

"Be seeing you!" He called back.

"And who was that?" Will asked his Sister.

"That Will was Martin, he's a good friend and a good pirate but that's not why were here is it?" She smiled walking over to the house.

"And just what is so special about this house?" Will asked following her.

"Go in and find out!" Rose said opening the door. Will gave her an enquiring look them opened the door and entered the old house.

It was a small two story place with an old fire place in the fair corner. Old fetcher was all over the place but it was still home. Rose smiled as she walked round while will just stood in the middle looking at every thing in ore.

"Welcome home William," Rose smiled at him. Will grinned at her,

"You're the best sister I've ever had."

"I'm the only one you ever had," She told him.

Will just chuckle before there was aloud crash and Martina cam running into the house,

"Rose save me from that uncle of yours!" he declared hiding behind her, as Barbossa came into the house gun ready.

"Hector?" Rose asked crossing her arms.

"he tried to steal my monkey!!" Hector growled arming the gun. Rose just stepped aside,

"Come on will time to go, oh uncle try not to damage the house!!" She called back as she and will left.

The next day the captains and versus other higher crew members started to discuses how they were going to get the island ready for a fight in thier favour.

"The hills and church are going to be good points for use," Rose said as she looked down at the sand map. Jack nodded his agreement,

"As well as the docks both the new and old ones," he said.

"We still haven't seen what condition there in?" Hector growled as he held jack close to him. Captain Levey nodded,

"We'll have to send a part over at some point,"

"ships are going to be hard to keep safe," Rodger sighed.

"Your not putting my pearl in danger!" Jack declared only for every one to glare at him.

"All the ships are going to be jack," Rose sighed.

"After all we going to be on land for this battle Beckets bound to try and tack out our escape route!" David added.

"Well just………," Rose started but trailed off one hand on her side.

"What's up Rose?" Levey asked sounding worried.

Rose suddenly took off at high speed,

"I'll be back," she called back to the stunned group.

"What's up with her?" Jack asked scratching his check.

"Jones is arriving," Levey smiled knowingly while the rested of them looked confused.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Pirates of the Caribbean the end or a new beginning.

Disclaimer as much as I regret I do not own anything to do with potc. . can only try though. I say I'm sorry now of any thing that is not spelt right, spelling is not my strong point as I am a dyslexic. Well I hope you like. **Pleas enjoy and review.**

=3 I'd like to apologise for no updating this in years. It has been finished all this time i just got side tracked by a little thing called uni sorry. So I'm spontaneously putting up the last of this fic but it's not been spell checked by some one else so please forgive me and enjoy it as much as u can.

Rose ran as fast as she could to the other side of the island. When she reached the top of a cliff over looking what was left of the port she stopped and looked over the sea, as if waiting for something. A few minutes later there was an explosion on the horizon and the Flying Dutchman came into view. Rose smiled before running down to the beach.

"This is it!" Maccus said as he and the crew steeped on to the beach. Jones had horde them to find the others while he looked over some maps.

"What where you expecting?" Bootstrap asked as he smiled at his old home. The chapel could just be seen for where they were. Maccus was about to say something else when he was hit in the head with a coconut.

While everyone laughed bill was jumped on by something.

"You made it!" Rose smiled as she hugged him.

Bill smiled and hugged her back,

"You can thank the captain for that," he told her.

Rose smiled before she was pulled away by a pissed off Maccus.

"What the hell was that for?" he demeaned pointing to the coconut.

Rose just smiled as she pulled her arm away from him,

"A hello," she told him as she walked towards the ship.

"Papa there over by the old village," she called back.

"Right them we have a long walk," Bill sighed as he led the way.

Jones was busy looking over one of his maps when Rose entered the cabin. He was so absorbed that he didn't even notice her.

"What you looking at?" rose asked as she stood next to him. Jones jumped he literally jumped in shock. He turned his shocked face towards her as she tried not to laugh.

"How the hell did you do that?" He asked pocking a tentacle at her.

Rose just swotted the tentacle away and crossed her arms,

"I'm quiet the little sneak when I wont to be Davy!" She told him with a glare as she sat on the table.

Jones just rolled his eyes and turned back to the map.

"You know that this is a very old map of the island Davy, nothing like this is still the same," She told him with one glance at the paper. Jones glared at her,

"Oh and what do you suggested then?" he asked folding his arms.

"Actually seeing the island," Rose smiled.

Jones sighed and shock his head,

"Not afraid of a little sun light are we or is being seen by the rested?" Rose asked turning her head away. Jones glared at her, the lass knew just what to say didn't she.

"Pirate!" was his only reply as he made for the door. Rose grinned as she jumped down and ran after him. She smiled as she raped her arms his claw arm and lead the way.

"Bill!" Jack cried as he saw bill and the rested of Jones crew walking over to them.

"Jack," Bill smiled.

"Err did you see where rose ran off to?" Levey asked as she past the pair.

"She's having some time with the captain!" Maccus sniggered. Bill froze, no one had really told him yet that Rose was with Jones.

"ER Bill are you all right?" Jack asked tacking a steep back as he saw the twitch in bills eye, never a good sine in a father.

"He's … dating … my little girl and didn't tell me!" Bill cried grading Jack by the shirt.

"err yes?" jack replied trying to get away from Bill the father even worse then Bill the pirate.

Bill sighed,

"My little girls grown up with out me!"

"Bill she's been a grown up now for a while," Levey smile. Bill turned to her with a I don't wont to know look,

"I think ill go find my son now!" he said disappearing.

"This is the bested view on the whole island," Rose said as she stood on top of the highest hill on the island.

"Good place to see an attacking ship's," Jones replied as he leaned on his walking stick. Rose nodded as she kept her eyes on the sea.

"You can also see most of the important places on the island," She told him as she started to point out the key locations. Jones listened to what she was saying but kept his eyes on her. He was just about to say something when some one else called out her name.

Turning round they saw William and Elizabeth standing there.

"Rose can I have a word?" Will asked.

"Sure," rose nodded, "wait for me," Rose smiled at Jones as she past Jones. Jones watched as rose had a quick talk with the couple before shacking her head and walking back to him as she left.

"What did they wont?" Jones asked as she joined him. Rose smiled up at him,

"They wonted me to ask you a favour," she told him.

"Oh and what's that?" He asked pulling out his pip.

"well seeing as you're the only one who knows how to play the organ they kindly asked me to ask you if you would do them the honor of playing the wedding match for them," She told him. Jones looked shocked then laughter,

"And why should I do that?" he asked still laughing.

"A favour for a favour," rose smiled raping her arms round him.

"You drive a very hard barging lass, but what's in it for me in the end?" he asked tilting her head up with a tentacle.

Rose shrugged,

"One free requested when every you ask," Rose smile.

"I can ask any thing?" Jones asked.

"With in reason and don't forget I still have a father," Rose sniggered.

"I'm sure I can always persuade Bootstrap," Jones sniggered.

"You really think its just Papa you'd have to persuade?" Rose sniggered.

"Good point but I guess u have to do the dam wedding match first before I can reap the rewords!" Jones sniggered.

"Nothing for free in this life is there," Rose sniggered.

"I'm never going to live it down!" Jones gowned.

"You never know," Rose sniggered before she kissed him on the check.

Rose ground as she was rudely woken up the next morning by some one tipping her out of her hammock.

"Whose bright idea!" she cried getting to her feet and glaring at Bootstrap who stood there arms folded.

"That was so un-called for!" Rose moaned as she put her over coat on and tried to tame her hair.

"And just when where you going to tell me about your little relationship?" Bill asked watching her. Rose froze half way throw brushing her hair,

"I thought you knew?" she muttered.

"Would I be asking if I did know?" he asked in full parent mood.

Rose opened her mouth to say something but was cut off,

"Would it have been to much to ask for you to include me in your life? Or at least let me know why it was so important that you didn't tell me?"

Rose stood there trying to think what to tell him.

Before she could say anything the door opened and Captain Jack entered the room,

"Well Bill she's a big girl now has been for a few good years but I guess you wouldn't have know being away for so long," Jack smiled at him.

"And your one to talk jack with you're Tortuga loves!" came Levey's voice from behind him. Jack just grinned.

"Oh and for that matter I was told to pars this along!" Levey smirked before smacking him round the back of the head and walking off. Jack glared after her sister,

"Think about it Bill how long has Rose lived with out you now?" jack asked.

A call for above came

"10 years!"

Bill turned back to Rose who was looking like a little girl who had been caught playing with the guns again.

"Dad I never meant to leave you out," she said in a soft voice, "things just seamed to happen between me and Jones and it's not like we've really done anything!"

Bill clutched his heart and the wall for support,

"You mean he's…. he's touched you?"

"I'm going to leave you there!" Jack said making a hasty exit.

"Well…!"

"Oh god he has!" Bill cried as if he had lost all hope.

At that persisted moment Jones entered the room,

"You had better hold up your end of the barging!" he said then stopped as he saw bill there and Rose going as red as her name sack.

Before anything could be explained to the poor captain the deadly father Bill Turner was upon him.

"How could you sail on the same ship as me and not say you were having a relationship with my daughter?" he asked his voice filled with rage.

Jones stood there and blinked as if confused by his words,

"Pirate?" he tried.

Bill sighed and hung his head as if in defeat.

"Father please I should have told you," Rose said tacking his hand. Bill turned to her than back to Jones, who was still looking confused,

"You had better be good to her or so help your have lot more than before to feel sorry for!" Bill told him before walking away.

Jones stood there and blinked for a few more minutes before turning to rose who was resting her head on his chest as if she just wanted to disappear right there.

"Err was that just the father talk?" he asked rose nodded.

"… I don't think I've ever had one of them before!" he sniggered. Rose groaned and punched him on the chest.

"What did you want any way?" she asked looking up at him.

"Your brother and the others sent me to tell you that the weddings in a few so you had better get a move on," Jones told her.

"Crap!" Rose cried hitting her self on the head and quickly grading her coat. As she ran out her door she grade his hand and dragged him along after her.

"You could have told me earlier!" she cried as they appeared on deck.

"You didn't give me a chance!" Jones doomed as he pulled his arm back and her to him. Before she could say anything they had melted into the darkness again and were repapering up at the church.

"You could have done that earlier as well!" Rose said as she glared at him and put her coat on.

"Yet again you didn't give me a chance!" Jones ground as he walked into the old Belding. Rose waited amount looking up at the sky and trying to settle down, then she quickly ran into catch up with him.

"I'm not going to fight with you in a house of god or at my brother's wedding!" she muttered walking parsed him to go see how the perpetrations were going. Jones rolled his eyes before heading over to the organ that was in the far corner.

"What took you?" Captain Levey asked as Rose entered the back rooms were every one was getting ready.

"The father talk and then Jones deign Jones!" she said looking round.

"Your brothers in that one talking to your father and jack while, Elizabeth is in that one getting ready," Levey explained to her.

"And your standing out her being a good captain and not fighting with the birde?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm. Levey glared at her,

"I am capable of not fighting with some one I just don't want to temped my self!" she replied walking off to go find David (he all was cried at these things). Rose smiled before going to see her brother.

"You look great Will!" she smiled when she opened the door.

"Great but as worried as if he was facing tribal beastie!" jack sighed as he watched will pace up and down.

"Oh!" Rose replied as she stood neck to Jack and Bill.

"Your be fine!" she offered trying to help.

Will turned and smiled at her nervously,

"Let's hope nothing happens this time!" he smiled before leaving the room with jack so they could wait.

"I'm sorry," Rose smiled at Bill before he left. Bill just smiled and hugged her,

"My family's growing up with out me!" he cried.

"you're here now and that's what counts now go keep any eye on Will while I go get the bride," she grinned before going to see Elizabeth.

Rose knocked on the boor before entering the room where Elizabeth was getting ready for her big bay.

"See you managed to get scrubbed up!" Rose smiled as she walked over to her. Elizabeth gave her a nervous smile,

"Hard to believe that it's finely going to be happening I all most fell like some things bound to go wrong!"

Rose just smiled at her,

"It will be fine now get ready I think were about to start," Rose told her as she patter her on the shoulder and left to make sure every thing was going right.

She had no sooner shut the door when captain Levey grade her,

"Quick you have to see this!" she smiled as she led her round the back so they could observer every thing in the main hall.

"What?" Rose asked as they looked in through the broken window.

Levey smiled as she pointed over to the organ where Jack David and Jones stood talking together.

David was trying to make jack look slightly more respectable for his job as vicar while jack was trying to fight him off. Jones stood to the side and kept on shacking his head at the pair but rose could see the small smile in his eyes.

"Ok and what's so special about that?" Rose asked turning back to her captain.

"I just thought it was sweat that they all getting along!" she replied while plaiting her long hair. Rose smiled back before looking again,

"I think he's learning to get on with people again!" she told her. Levey patted her on the back,

"Who knew are Rose had a soft spot in her!" she giggled.

"Hay so o you!" she replied nudging her captain, "Any way ill be happy when his is all over!" Rose sighed as they walked back round.

"You're not the only one; let's just hope we all make it throw!" Levey replied.

Rose nodded before she left her captain to get in to her place.

Rose sighed as she put her hand on Jones shoulder. Jones raised an eyed brow and looked away from Jack and David fighting to see what she wanted. After a moment she smiled up at him,

"We ready!" she told them. Jones nodded before pulling jack and David apart.

"That time all ready?" jack asked as he scurried away to tack his place. David shock his head before tacking his seat next to his wife.

Rose smiled at Jones again before nodding at the organ,

"You know the deal!" she said.

Jones rolled his eyes at her as he sat down,

"I know!" he muttered.

Will smiled nervously at his father as they stood together at the outer with jack waiting for it all to start. Gibbs gave the signal and Rose nodded at Jones to start. Jones gave an evil smile and started to play only he was playing the funeral match and not the wedding march.

Roars of laughter erupted. Rose turned to Jones and glared at him before whacking him round the head,

"I asked you to do one thing!" she said in a delay quirt voice and glared blue murdered down at him. Jones glared at her for a moment before lifting one tentacle and playing a very mechanical wedding march for Elizabeth to walk up to the antler to. Rose hit her shelf on the head and hung her head though patted Jones on the shoulder all the same.

Nothing really eventfully happened burring the wedding in less you count seeing loads of grown pirates cry. Then just as Jack finished the ceremony and Will and Elizabeth shaded there fisted kiss as husband and wife, there was an almighty explosion and the Misdemeanor was blown up right before of their very eyes.

"NNOOOO!" came the cry from David as he fell to the floor at the site of his poor ship.

"I think there here!" jack said as he looked out the window and saw a hug fleet of nave ships and their crews rowing to shore.

"Well you all know what to do!" Captain Levey said as she got to her feet a drew her sword.

"go do it and lets hope we all live!" she added with a smile before leaving with her small group of men to head of the nave.

Rose drew her own sword and got ready her self to leave when some on grade her by the arm and pulled her back. She looked up inquiringly into the face of Davy Jones.

"come back!" was all he said before letting her go and leaving with his own men.

Rose watched them go then turned to the group see was with. It consisted of Jack, Pintel, Ragetti, Will and some other pirates.

"Let's move then," jack said as he pulled out his gun and put his hat on. Rose and the others nodded before following him out of the chapel.

One look round showed that the battle was beginning. Smock could be seen in the sky and gun shoots rung out along with the sounds of steel on steel.

"Just like old times then," Jack smiled at the group as they made there way towards the high ground.

"Excepted last time, we weren't so out numbered as vastly as we are now!" Ragetti pointed out. Jack glared at him,

"really bright spark you are," he sighed as he followed rose who had taken the lead now.

"guys you had better look at this," rose called to them from up at there look out point. Jack and the others shared a worried look before dashing up to see what was up.

"Well that's not good!" Pintel said.

"No its not," jack agreed as they looked down on the beach and saw it filled with nave men.

"Well lets make things a little harder for them, then," rose grinned as she held up some grog bombs.

"Knew there was a reason we kept her on board," jack smiled as he picked one up as well. The group each picked up a bomb then set out to course the nave some problems of there own.


	8. Chapter 8

Pirates of the Caribbean the end or a new beginning.

Disclaimer as much as I regret I do not own anything to do with potc. . can only try though. I say I'm sorry now of any thing that is not spelt right, spelling is not my strong point as I am a dyslexic. Well I hope you like. **Pleas enjoy and review.**

=3 I'd like to apologise for no updating this in years. It has been finished all this time i just got side tracked by a little thing called uni sorry. So I'm spontaneously putting up the last of this fic but it's not been spell checked by some one else so please forgive me and enjoy it as much as u can.

Captain Levey was deeply regretting now that she had let Elizabeth join her group now as they stood in the forest waiting for the nave.

"I can't believe we even going to try and fight this many men!" Elizabeth humped as they waited the rest of the men had spread out.

"No ones making you fight; you can all ways go back and wait for some one on the ships!" Levey replied trying to keep cram.

Elizabeth just stood there glaring at her.

"I know you never liked me but could you just explained why that its?" she asked.

Levey counted to 10 in her head before turning round to look at her.

"Look Elizabeth I've lived your life and I hated it, but I can tell when some one is doing some thing because they want to or because they think they need to, and you lass are only here because you think you have to be. If will had never wanted to help jack, or find his family you would still be quite happy living your little life at port royal!" Captain Levey told her. Elizabeth looked astonished and hurt at this.

"That's not true, in here to stand with my family and my friends!" she replied.

"I but the rest of use are here fighting for are right to be free on the seas and the right to be pirates!"

"arr this is stupid you have an argument for every thing I say!" Elizabeth cried.

"Yep now shut up before you get us caught!" Levey told her as she looked round.

"No I will not shut up!" Elizabeth cried, "we're going to sort this out now!" she said holing her sword up.

"Put that away now and wait to use it on the nave!" Levey sighed.

"No, fight me now and ill prove that i belong here!" she cried. They could here voices now coming there way.

"Fight me!" Elizabeth cried again.

"Shut up!" Levey cried as she turned round and pulled her sword on her, there was a clash of metal and the two sprung into a fight.

Gibbs blinked then turned to the men,

"Err I think I'm in chare now," he said, there was a general nod of agreement, before they ran forward just in time to catch the nave group off guard.

"This is going to be harder then it looked," jack said as they hid in the trees and looked at the nave ships.

"Well Jack it never is easy!" rose sighed as she looked at the land before them.

"Well just how are we going to get these bombs all the way to the ships with all of the men in the way?" will asked. The group was quite for a moment then rose groaned,

"I hate doing this and no one tells Jones or Bill that i did this ok!" she said glaring at them all. They all nodded.

"What you going to do?" will asked.

"Just be ready to jump them ok brother, now go wait there and ill get them to come to you," she said.

Will was about to ask some thing, but jack put his hand on his shoulder,

"Trust me boy you don't want to know, now let your sister do her work!" jack said as the men walked over to where rose had said.

They waited a few moments then rose's coat and over coat came flying over. Jack caught them and hung them up on a tree.

"She'll be, wanting them in a minute!" jack said to a confused and worried looking will.

There waited another few minutes then heard muting, then foot steeps heading there way. Jack looked over the bush to wait for the signal. They saw Rose's boots go past and them some more.

"Go!" jack called out as he jumped over at the same time Rose ran pasted them.

The others followed quickly and took out the nave officers. Will cut down the last of them just as rose walked back out with her coats back on,

"Jack I'm never doing that again!" she said glaring at him.

"What I never made you do it!" he said.

"You didn't have to, did you! Now lets move before more come along!"

"What did she do?" will asked again as they picked up the bombs again.

Pintel and Ragetti sniggered,

"Let's just say she used her assets to help," Pintel sniggered.

Will blushed as he followed.

Mean while Jones and his men where fighting off the navy on the beach closets to there landing sight.

"I can't remember the last time I thought like this!" bootstrap smiled as he and Barbossa fought side by side.

"Wait yes I can it was just before I went for a little swim!" he said chopping a man down.

"Well enjoy it now mate!" Barrbossa chuckled as he cut down two more men.

Jones him self was right in the thick of the fight cutting down any man who tried to tack him on. As he cut down another man he glared up at the lead ship, the Endeavor on which stood Lord Becket.

Becket smiled as he watched the fighting play out on the shore in front of him.

"Lord Becket," Norrington said as he steeped forward.

"Yes Admiral?" Becket asked as he stirred his tea.

"It would seam that they are better prepared than we expected them to be!"

"Made but we still out number then even with Davy Jones on there side," Becket smiled as he drank his tea.

"I would still feel better if we could remove Jones from the equation all together," Norrington replied as he looked over to the Flying Dutchman. Becket smiled at Norrington,

"You have an idea Admiral Norrington?" he asked.

"The way I see it there are two ways to tack Jones out of the equation and both use his heart," Norrington smiled.

"Tack some men with you and see what you can do then to make this fight more interesting," Becket smiled evilly.

Norrington smiled and nodded before stetting out to have some fun.

"Guy's I think we might have a problem here!" Jack called down to his men from the navy ships deck. The group below shared a worried look as they finished setting the booms.

"What's up jack?" Will asked as he climbed back to the deck. In answer jack parsed him a telescope and pointed out something to him. Will raised an eye brow but looked, and then seconds later let out a grasp of surprise.

"Why the hell is your sister fighting Elizabeth?" will ask rounding on jack as the others joined them.

Jack raised his hands and shrugged with his innocent smile,

"How should I know, mate not like I have any control over my sister or Elizabeth," jack told him.

Will then round on Rose who shrugged,

"She's the captain not me Will," rose told him.

Will glared at them all,

"I'm going to go stop them!" he ground as he turned round and left the ship.

Rose watch him go then turned to Jack,

"Go after him will catch you up latter," jack told her.

Rose nodded and hurried after him.

Captain Levey and Elizabeth were still going at it. They had fought here way into a forest clearing.

"why what you just admit that I have just as much right to stand here as a pirate!" Elizabeth shouted at her as she dodged Captains Levey's sword.

"because your not here for the right reason, this isn't a way of life for you this is just something your doing to prove your love to Will and to rebel against your old life!" Levey shouted back as she slashed at her.

Elizabeth let out another cry of rage and continued to fight her.

"What the hell is going on here!" came a shout as some one jumped out of the woods.

"What?" Elizabeth said dropping her concentration and turning her head just as Levey jumped at her.

"No!" will shouted as he watched in horror as Captain Leveys sword went through Elizabeth's booby. As he ran to Elizabeth's side Rose appeared as well and started in shock for a moment before running to Captain Levey. Rose grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes,

"What happened she asked?"

"I'm sorry ... will," Elizabeth said as she chocked.

"shhshs don't waited your strength!" will said as he looked at the weapon in her.

Elizabeth smiled,

"I'm happy... to die ... a pirate... for you," she smiled before closing her eyes and lying limp in his arms.

"Elizabeth no, please, please no!" he cried into her lifeless bobby.

"Will?" Rose asked as she walked over to him slowly.

"You killed her! "Will yelled spinning round and glaring at Levey who was standing there sort of stun. Rose stood in the middle unsure what to do.

"Why!" will yelled as there was a big explosion and smock filed the sky.

""why!" will yelled again as he drew his sword out.

"This isn't the time!" rose shouted at them both.

"I don't care shell pay for what she's done! Will yelled tires in his eyes as he charged at the unarmed captain.

There was another clash on clash of metal and rose was using all her strength to keep her brother way from her captain, her sword and his locked as they tried to push the other out the way.

"get out of my way!" Will shouted at her.

"sorry will I cant do that she my captain and she unarmed! Rose told him as she pushed him back. Will stumbled back a few steps then stood strong again. Rose stood strong her self in front of Captain Levey who was glaring at him.

"I didn't mean to kill her!"

"shut up!" Will yelled beyond the point of reason, "I'll kill you for what you've done!" he yelled as he charged again.

Rose heeled him off again,

"Will stop this, this won't bring Elizabeth back!" she told him as she parried his blows and threw her own making sure to keep her captain behind her.

"I don't care shell pay for this!" he shouted, "she pay and if you don't move your pay to!" he sneered throwing her back and into Captain Levey. The two lass's threw back and landed on the floor. Rose clutched her head then looked up as will loomed over them. Will sneered down at the pair like a mad man his sword raised.

"Will!" Rose said looking for her sword. Will laughed like a mad man. As this happened a group of navy men came into the clearing as well, Norrington in the lead.

"MR. Turner!" Norrington said in a disbelieving voice not delving his eyes.

Will turned on him and smiled as he spotted the chest that two officers held.

"What happened here?" Norrington asked as he ran over to the lifeless body of Elizabeth.

"She killed her!" will said pointing down to captain Levey who was slowly reaching for rose's sword. Norington looked over at the pair,

"And you're going to kill your sister as well?" he said standing up. Will laughed again,

"why not she won't lever her captain and the others will all feel double the pain that I feel and it still won't be enough!" he laughed.

"Will this is mad!" Rose said trying to reach him but she looked scared.

"hahaah that's right ill kill you all. You all deserve to die. If we had never meat you pirates we would still happy and living a peacefully life!" will laughed again.

"Will!" rose said scared again and looking at both him and Norrington. The navy men were all looking at the scene with worried eyes.

Will turned to the two lass's again,

"your be first and the others will follow all by my hand!" he smiled evil raising his sword high again then starting to swing it down at them.

"WILL NO! Rose and levey cried as they shut there eyes and waited for the blow.

They waited but nothing happened, there was no pain there was no blood there was nothing. Slowly they opened there eyes and let out a breath of relief.

"god!" Levey said as she and Rose opened there eyes to see Davy Jones standing over then. His claw arm out stretched, its tough hold on Will's sword. Both men where glared at each other as they struggled with the blade.

"Come on we have to go!" came Rodgers voice as he ran over and helped Captain Levey to her feet and rose to.

"we have to go the islands lost and the r ships are ready to retreat!" Rodger told them as he tried to make them move.

"we cant! Rose started.

"GO NOW!" Jones yelled over his should.

"I won't leave you here!" she yelled back.

"that's right," will smiled evilly as David appeared as well.

"You have to watch as your sad love dies!" he laughed.

Jones yelled out in rage and threw will back drawing his sword as well.

"Go now!" Jones yelled again pushing rose back. Rodger grabbed her and started pulling her away.

"oh no you don't!" Will said charging at them again. Jones cut him off. The sound of there swords clashing together was like thunder.

"I can't leave you here on your own!" Rose tried again but was cut short as the navy opened fire on them.

"Rose sorry for his!" Rodger said before hitting her in the back of the head and knocking her out, then putting her over his shoulder.

"Get out of here and don't stop running! Jones hoarder them as Norrington joined in the fight.

I agree!" Levey said as she pointed the way to her ship," run boys run! She yelled as they took off.

"After them!" Norrington horded his troops as he ran after them.

"you think you no pain boy you know nothing!" Jones yelled as will tried to slice him again.

"ahah like you can lector me! Your pain is old and palls in comparison. You never loved like I did!" will told him as he dogged a blow from Jones.

"how would you know. You never hat to leave your love and you were never left by your love!" Jones yelled at him.

"I don't care!" he yelled charging at Jones.

"All hands on beck!" Levey yelled as she at the last of her crew bored ship the navy close on there tails.

"Put her in the cabin!" Levey told Rodger as he ran pasted with rose over his shoulder still, he quickly left her in the captain room before heading back to his work.

With in mines the bleeding ruby was speeding out to see the navy close on its heals. The black pearl speeding off in the other direction with just as many ships after them.

"fall speed ahead and load the canons!" Levey shouted to her crew.

Rose came to a few minutes latter. She clutched the back of her head for a moment then bolted up right and ran out of the room.

Levey turned to face her with a worried look. Rose looked at her and was about to say some thing when she let out a yell of pain and fell to her knees holding her old scare and coughing up blood.

"Rose!" Levey cried as she feel to her knees and held her friend who was still coughing up blood.

"something, something's happened," Rose said as she looked at her captain with a trickle of blood running from her mouth to her chin. Levey palled as she helped her friend back into her cabin the navy now a lot small but with a lot more fire wood.

Rose sighed as she looked over the lights of torgua. A few moths had passed since the fight at rum island.

"how you doing Lass?" Came Barrbossa's voice.

Rose looked over her shoulder at him and sighed,

"how am I meant to feel?" she asked before walking off into town.

Jack sighed as he watched her go.

"she's still down then?" he asked.

Levey nodded,

"she's lost her family again, nearly got killed by her brother and believes that her love is dead. How would you be?" she asked.

"I would be ok after drink twice my weight in rum," Jack smiled but then looked sad again.

"no I wouldn't," he admitted.

Levey sighed,

"I just hope she works it out soon,"

Rose whipped her eyes as she walked the empty streets of torgue. The scare on her stomach had disappeared and she couldn't feel anything from Jones any more, she yelled out just as a group of drunks sent her flying back and into some one. Just as she was about to go after him again she felt a hand on her shoulder and some one leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"hello rose!"

The end ... ?

=3 I'm sorry it's taken so long to finish up but for thoughts who come back to find out the end thank you very much for reading and sorry for the shitting spelling on the last two chapters.


End file.
